


te amo - a seblos oneshot <3

by musicaltheatrewannabe



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: M/M, theatre husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21988942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicaltheatrewannabe/pseuds/musicaltheatrewannabe
Summary: carlos teaches seb spanish in the barn and they say their first i love yous <3 idea from isakslefttoe and lilthemusicnerd on twitter!
Relationships: Carlos/Seb Matthew-Smith
Comments: 25
Kudos: 95





	te amo - a seblos oneshot <3

“Ugh, why can’t I get this?” Seb put his face in his hands and slumped his shoulders.

“Don’t worry, there’s no pressure on you here! You’ve got plenty of time to learn,” Carlos reassured his boyfriend, “let’s review this set from the top.” He scrolled up again on his phone to the list of vocabulary words he had prepared for that afternoon. Carlos had been teaching Seb to speak Spanish, at his request, so that he could impress Carlos’ family. Even though the blonde boy had been making very slow progress, it warmed Carlos’ heart to see him trying so hard. He could tell that Seb was determined to go above and beyond to make a good impression, but he couldn’t fully comprehend it. No one had ever made that much of an effort for Carlos before, and, in the best way, it took some getting used to.

“Alright, I’ve got this,” Seb took a deep breath and drummed his hands on his thighs. He was sitting cross-legged on top of a hay bale across from Carlos, who sat on another with his legs draped over the sides. After trying and failing to find peace and quiet in Seb’s house, they had resorted to doing their lesson in the barn, where the only interruptions could come from the cows around them.

“Ok, what’s ‘I’m sorry?’” Carlos asked, beginning at the top of his list.

“Um… 'lo siento'?” Seb guessed, hoping that his memory had served him well this time.

“Yes! Good job,” Carlos smiled up at Seb before glancing back down at his phone. “And what’s ‘nice to meet you?’” He asked, shooting Seb a knowing glance.

“Ooh, I know this one!” Seb’s eyes lit up and he clapped his hands together. “It’s 'mucho gusto', like in Bop to the Top!” he grinned and mimed Ryan’s hat-toss from the movie, earning a laugh from Carlos.

“Correct again, look at you go, Sharpay,” Carlos smiled and Seb beamed back at him.

They went through a few more terms and as they got more difficult, Seb’s confidence faltered. When he missed his third term in a row he sighed in defeat and said, “I think the cows are learning more than I am…”

Carlos pursed his lips but couldn’t help but let out a small laugh. “As intelligent as they are, they definitely don’t have your level of dedication,” he said, adjusting his glasses which had gone a bit crooked.

Seb groaned and laid back on the hay bale. “Maybe I should just be a cow,” Seb shrugged, “life would be so much simpler. Your parents wouldn’t expect me to speak Spanish - or at all, I guess. I could just moo and be on my way…” he trailed off.

“Sebby, no one’s expecting you to do anything, remember?” Carlos reached out to grab Seb’s hands and pulled him back up. “The fact that you’re even trying to do this for me is more than anyone could ask for, and I really appreciate it,” Carlos kept his eyes on Seb’s and watched a soft smile return to his face. “And besides, how would I date you if you were a cow?” Carlos added, swinging Seb’s hands back and forth, “you really need to think that through…” he raised his eyebrows and Seb laughed.

“You make a good point,” Seb contended and blushed, “I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

Carlos locked eyes with Seb again for a few moments and then put down his phone. “Well, we can call it a day if you want? Do something else?” he suggested, “I’ve been meaning to show you this new rehearsal footage of the Hamilton choreography that was just posted online…”

“No, no, no, let’s get to the end of your set!” Seb asserted, “I don’t want you to have prepared it for nothing.”

“I mean, it wasn’t a big deal…” Carlos tried again, shaking his head, but Seb interrupted.

“Yes it was! You put in the time to plan what you would teach me, and I want you to see that I’m grateful for that! I’m grateful for you,” Seb smiled, and Carlos’ heart soared. “Alright, give me the next term.”

“We’ll switch it up and have you translate from Spanish to English, sound good?” Carlos picked up his phone again and Seb nodded. “Ok, what does 'tenga un buen día' mean?” he asked.

Seb thought for a moment, but he just didn’t know. “Your son is amazing, you must be so proud of him?” he ventured with a sheepish smile, knowing that this was nowhere near accurate.

Carlos blushed and said, “not quite…” His heart gave a little flutter at his boyfriend’s words and he couldn’t stop his smile from taking over his whole face, but finally he corrected him. “It means ‘have a nice day,’ but I appreciate you kissing up to your teacher.”

“How about kissing my teacher?” Seb asked with a grin spreading across his face. He leaned forward to give him a quick kiss, and Carlos met him in the middle so they wouldn’t fall off of their respective hay bales.

They both giggled and then Carlos announced, “ok, back to work!” He bit his lip and clapped his hands together. “'No entiendo?'” he asked, looking up at Seb.

Seb sighed and looked at Carlos apologetically, “I can’t remember that one either, what does it mean?”

“Very fitting,” Carlos chuckled, “it means ‘I don’t understand.’”

“Hey!” Seb kicked Carlos’ hay bale playfully and laughed.

Carlos smiled back at him and glanced back down at his phone again. They had reached the end of the list, but he didn’t tell Seb, and he had a slightly crazy idea. He knew it was a big step but he was just feeling so much for Seb in that moment and it felt in his gut like the right time to express it. Carlos drew in a deep breath and looked into Seb’s eyes. “And the last phrase is,” he hesitated but managed to get the words out, “'te amo.'”

The entire barn went silent - even the cows stopped rustling - and Carlos felt like he was literally holding his heart out on the line. Seb’s heart began to race and his face turned red, since this was one phrase that he did understand, but he kept his eyes locked on the other boy’s. It took him a few moments to respond, but he managed to quietly stammer out, “what does that mean?”

Carlos reached out and grabbed Seb’s hand in an attempt to stop his own from shaking, and said, “I love you.”

There was no going back now. He was terrified that Seb would freak out and think it was too much too soon, and about a million different rejection scenarios started speeding through his head when Seb squeezed his hand and brought him back to reality, like he always did. “I love you too,” Seb breathed out, wiping away the tear that was silently falling down Carlos’ cheek.

After a moment of shock, Carlos’ face exploded into a grin and his eyes lit up. “Wait, really?” he asked in utter disbelief. This was too good to be true.

Seb laughed and joined Carlos on his hay bale, sitting next to him so he could pull him in for a hug. “Yes, of course I do,” he said, keeping one arm around him. “You’re perfect, Carlos. I love you, te amo!” he laughed.

Carlos wrapped his arms around Seb’s neck and kissed him. “What are you talking about, you’re perfect!” he countered when he had pulled away. “I love you - it feels so great to say that,” Carlos chuckled.

Seb grinned and kissed his boyfriend’s lips, then his cheek and then his neck, and Carlos blushed even more. “Sorry, but you’re just so cute, I had to do something,” Seb shrugged and beamed at the other boy.

“I don’t know who’s complaining, cause it ain’t me,” Carlos laughed. “You really do mean the world to me, Sebby.”

“Same here,” Seb grinned. Their gazes lingered on each other a few moments longer before Seb said, “well, this really turned out to be a productive lesson, didn’t it?”


End file.
